Williston
Williston, otherwise known as "The Will"' '''was a pre-war city of the State of North Dakota and part of the Northern Commonwealth. After the Great War, the city's radioactive ruins and surrounding areas became known as the Badlands Territory. It is currently controlled by the Badlands Roughriders. History Founded in 1887, Williston was named for Daniel Willis James, a board member of the Northern Pacific Railroad Company, by his friend, railroad owner, James J. Hill. Largely agricultural in its history, Williston boomed in the early 2020s due to large amounts of oil shale in the formation it sat upon, which drew workers from across the country to it. From 2025 to 2040s, Williston saw large growth as major oil drilling facilities made Williston their production capital for the region. Population skyrocketed and the economy blossomed. However, in the early 2050s, the New Plague began to starve the region. Working conditions only worsened the disease spreading as men and women worked long hours with little or no breaks. Finally, in 2057, it no longer became economically feasible to continue oil production in the region and many left. In 2055, Williston was chosen to recieve the first experimental, long-range, ballistic defense stations under Project Insight by the Commonwealth Defense Administration. Believed to be because of their closeness to the Canadian Border, Williston's selection was really chosen due to its isolated nature thus making it easy to cover up if anything should go wrong. Following 2070, mining coal became a struggle as much of the abundances of coal had been mined, leaving much of the area scarce of resources. This would close most of the mines, causing a sizable portion of the population to move elsewhere. This trend would continue up to the Great War, with the town numbering 8,000. When the Great War occured, the nearby Insight station did its job, sparing the region any direct hits. They could not be saved from the resulting Black Rain and wind-blown radiation. Many would die and the remainder would turn into ghouls, who would occupy several small camps across the degrading city. As the ecosystem of the world broke down and mutated, the landscape surrounding the city became barren, with erosion common. Scavengers would arrive in the city in 2100, and by 2122 there were several competing settlements in the ruins fighting over scavenging rights and claims. Raiders, winter and attrition would wittle it down to three camps in the ruins. In an attempt to end the fighting, '''Townly' sent runners to the other camps to tell them they were becoming farmers. The scavengers scoffed at this, but unbeknownst to them, Townly had bought some maize from a merchant. In the 2170s, following the sudden arrival of super mutants from the West Coast, men and women of the region banded together for their own protection. These persons later became known as the "Badlands Roughriders" following the construction of their headquarters at the Museum of War. City Design The city center is composed of large multistoried buildings, but none that could be described as skyscrapers. As of 2287, many pre-War buildings are still standing though have deteriorated to an extensive level. Due to the lacking of many Vaults in the midwest, the city utilized the less-reliable Pulowski Preservation Shelters which had left the city overrun with ghouls, most of which were driven underground by the arrival of settlers prior the formation of the Badlands Roughriders. The areas outside of the city center are rolling barren plains and dune hills, with some suburban areas. To the southwest, one can see over the horizon the InsightOne facility which many are reluctant to go to. The terrain is bumpy with little remaining of streets or roads due to the massive dust storms that sweep the area. The main building which seems to rise over the city is the Fortress built from the old Museum of War, the main hub of the Roughriders power. Landmarks City Hall tba Museum of War The headquarters of the Badlands Roughriders, it doubles as their barracks and supply warehouse. Converted into a fortress, it has thick walls of stone and scrap metal, as well as turrets and gun-slits. City Cemetery The Cemetery fulfils much the same purpose, being a place for the residenta to mourn and bury their dead. Ceremonies are common throughout the warm months but tend to become more frequent around August as everyone hurries to beat the cold. It has a small non-denominational chapel as well as a shrine of Pickard. Economy Williston was until fairly recently, an agricultural and scavenging settlment like so many others. Since its incorporation into the ANA and renewed awareness of the rest of the Badlands, it has become a caravan stop, being one of the only safe ways north into Canada. Category:Places Category:Badlands Category:Communities Category:Adoptable